super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Burns
“''Excellent!” : ―Burns' catchphrase : “''Release The Hounds!” : ―Burns' catchphrase : “''Simpson, eh?” : ―Burns' catchphrase : “''Silence” : ―catchphrase : “''Smithers!” : ―catchphrase : “''Smithers, who is this ''noun”' : ―Used when Burns doesn't know Homer's name. : “''You're fired!” : ―Burns as a vampire : ―"''Everythings going occurding to plan" : ―Burns' catchphrase which he always says but never explains Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns, Sr., also known as Mr. Burns is the main antagonist of The Simpsons. He is the owner and manager of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Burns is Springfield's richest and most powerful citizen. His net worth has been stated to be in the billions and in one instance was pegged at exactly $1,800,037,02210. He once lost his entire fortune 11 and at another time slipped to "only" $996 million ($996,036,000), leading to his expulsion from Billionaire Camp.10 Burns is very elderly and physically frail but employs relentless and ruthless tactics to get what he wants. Owner ofEdit * Springfield Nuclear Power Plant (present owner) * Isotope Stadium * The Meltdowns stadium * Springfield Monorail * Montgomery Burns State Prison * Springfield Concert Hall * Mr. Burns Basketball Stadium * S.N.P.P. Cafeteria * Montgomery Burns Institute For Soul Extraction (Non-Canon) * Mr. Burns' Casino * Springfield Opera House * Springfield Elementary School and Prison * Springfield Sports Arena * Springfield Atoms Stadium * Naming Rights Available * Spellympic Village (Part-owner) New owner ofEdit * SpringFace (Joint ownership with Bart and Lisa) * MyTube * BetterThanTV.com * Nuclear-secrets.com (Joint ownership with Springfield Nuclear Power Plant) * Earthland Realms * EBooze * Springsonian Museum (Owner / Manager / Boss) * Springfield Museum of Natural History (Half Ownership) * 35 Industry Way (Joint ownership with Bart Simpson) * Springfield Bus Station (New owner) * Springfield Excitement (Won a poker game) BiographyEdit Burns' paternal family is of Scottish descent while his maternal family is of Scottish, German, and supposedly Mexican descent (although this is contradicted many times). His date of birth is arguable. He has been said to be born on September 15, 1890, although he himself says he was born in 1881. It has also been stated that Burns' age exceeded 1000 years, as when he enters his ATM pin, which is said to be his age, four digits are entered. As a child, Burns lived happily in a northern state with his natural parents Clifford andDaphne Burns as the second-youngest of 12 children, the youngest beingGeorge Burns, and his teddy bear Bobo. As a child, Burns was so cheery and amiable that his parents called him "Happy".12 At a young age, he left his family to live with a twisted and heartless billionaire (who was actually his grandfather and a former slaveholder named ColonelWainwright Montgomery Burns), who owned an "atom mill" in Springfield, where laborers split atoms, by hitting anvils with sledgehammers. Presumably, nine of his other siblings also accompanied him, although they all died under "suspicious circumstances", leaving himself the sole heir to the family fortune. Burns lived a life of privilege and would amuse himself by injuring hapless immigrant laborers; it appears that Wainwright was directly responsible for turning Charles Montgomery from a pleasant child into a cold-hearted man, much like himself. Burns later attended Yale University, where he studied science and business, played on the varsity football team, and was inducted into the Skull and Bones secret society. Burns graduated from Yale in 1914. He also bore a grudge against Daphne Burns for having an extramarital affair with President William Taft, which was apparently strong enough for him to attempt to murder his mother by "pulling the plug", not expecting her to live five more decades.2 In 1939, at Burns' college reunion, he married the daughter of an old flame. She would later bear his child,Larry Burns, who was given up for adoption and would later enter Mr. Burns' life briefly.13 Burns served in the Flying Hellfish during World War II, holding the rank of private after being demoted for his involvement in a romantic scandal and attempting to block a probe from J. Edgar Hoover. Burns is proud of having manufactured shells for the Nazis, seeing himself as being superior to Oskar Schindler because his shells "worked, dammit!"14 He also implies that he may have served as an SS member and/or served as one of the Nazis at some points. A member of Springfield's Flying Hellfish battalion (even though it was later shown that Mr. Burns was in the Waffen SS, the special forces of the Nazi army), he saw action in the Ardennes during the Battle of the Bulge, serving under Sergeant Abraham Simpson. He was later transferred to the South Pacific with part of his squad. During the closing years of the war, when his platoon was clearing out a German-occupied castle, Mr. Burns came across several valuable portraits. Since they couldn't decide on who they should go to, they decided to enter into a tontine, from which Mr. Burns was removed decades after the war through being dishonorably discharged when he tried to kill Abe. The paintings were later handed back to a German whose relatives owned them.15 At the end of World War II, he was personally hired by President Harry S. Truman to transport a specially-printed trillion-dollar bill to Europe as the United States' contribution to the reconstruction of the continent. As the United States' richest citizen, Burns was thought to be also the most trustworthy, which turned out to be just a false rumour. Burns absconded with the bill and kept it in his possession for many years until it was lost to Fidel Castro.16 Burns spent time as a biochemist and bio-terrorist before purchasing theSpringfield Nuclear Power Plant. During the 1960s, Burns operated a biological weapons laboratory until it was destroyed by peace activists - including Homer's mother, Mona Simpson. In the 1970s, Burns bought the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Burns currently owns the plant, although he has parted with it several times, including when he sold it to German investors, and when the bank foreclosed on it. The plant was also legally owned at one point by a canary bird named Canary M. Burns to protect Mr.Burns from responsibility for any wrongdoing by the power plant. At some point during his ownership of the plant, Mr. Burns apparently recruited a Brazilian soccer team to work at the Nuclear Power Plant's Reactor Core after their plane had crashed in front of his property (an act that was against the laws of the Department of Labor), as well as hired a duck named Stewart. After allowing his assistant, Waylon Smithers, Sr. to sacrifice himself to stop a potential nuclear meltdown in the 1950s, Burns secretly raised his son, Waylon Smithers as his own. He is unaware that Smithers may be a homosexual and has had a crush on him for years. Their relationship has had its rough spots, as Smithers was one of the prime suspects in the shooting of Mr. Burns in 1995. CharacterEdit PersonalityEdit Mr. Burns embodies a number of stereotypes about Corporate America, as he has an unquenchable desire to increase his own wealth and power. Burns also embodies the stereotype of a manager by forgetting his employees' names (especially Homer's, despite it appearing that they interact more than Burns does with most of his employees), though this can be attributed to his senility. Burns is also unconcerned for their safety and well-being (the plant, for example, is rife with obvious safety violations). Because Burns has billions of dollars, he is incredibly greedy as well as incredibly stingy, the latter trait being best demonstrated by his often releasing his attack dogs, the hounds, on those requesting charity. He uses his wealth on absurdly extravagant things, such as a life-size chess set (with humans as pieces), using the town's snow plows to play a soccer-type game, and having "money fights" with Smithers. And also due to his riches, Mr. Burns is very stingy and averse to rewarding good deeds with money. Burns appears to be completely removed from modern conventions and, sometimes, reality. Although he is pure evil, he sometimes loses his train of thought completely, becoming a helpless old man and sometimes actually a nice, caring person. He continually fails to remember who Homer Simpson is despite the two having interacted extensively. Burns is also for the most part unaware of the townspeople's general dislike of him. He also had redeemable traits despite his status as pure evil: He was good friends withSimon Woosterfield, and gave Bart advice on what was going on in his family (although at that time, he had mistaken Bart for Simon due to the two switching places), and he also once supplied his workers, as part of Employee Appreciation Day, a trip to the drag racing track, although this largely backfired when Lenny Leonard, while drunk, inadvertently terrorized Mr. Burns when trying to thank him for the great evening. Mr. Burns uses archaic phrases and antiquated expressions that have either changed meanings or fallen out of common usage in American English, including score (meaning 20), post-haste (quickly), petroleum distillate (gasoline), gay (jolly), dean (principal), velocitator and deceleratrix (a car's accelerator and brake), jumping box and picto-tube (television), Autogyro (helicopter), and the New York Nine (New York Yankees). He also answers the telephone in the same way as its inventor, Alexander Graham Bell, is purported to have answered it ('Ahoy, Hoy?'). In one episode, he also calls Smithers and says "Smithers, come here, I want you.", a take on what are reputedly the first words spoken by Alexander Graham Bell on his telephone ("Mr. Watson, come here, I want to see you"). He is out-of-touch with modern technology and behavior: he practices phrenology, writes with a quill pen, drives a 1936 Stutz Bearcat while wearing an Edwardian motorist's outfit which includes hat, driving gloves and goggles, carries a mace for self-defense, and when not chauffeured, drives without regard to traffic laws in the manner of early 20th century motorists. His driver license expired in 1909. Burns appears unaware of 20th century political and private developments, such as Fidel Castro becoming President of Cuba, Siam becoming Thailand, India gaining its independence from the British Empire, New Mexico becoming a state, the Wall Street Crash of 1929, Idlewild Airport becoming JFK Airport, the extinction of the dodo, confusing Ramones with The Rolling Stones ("have the Rolling Stones killed"), and the occurrence of the 1939 World's Fair. Despite serving in World War II, he was unaware (or had forgotten) that Archduke Franz Ferdinad was assassinated, prompting World War I. Mr. Burns' investment portfolio includes long-defunct shares in "Confederated Slaveholdings, Transatlantic Zeppelin, Amalgamated Spats, Congreve's Inflammable Powder, U.S. Hay", and an "up-and-coming Baltimore Opera Hat Company". Burns commonly refers to deceased persons as if they were alive, including Al Jolson, Tallulah Bankhead, Louise Brooks, Honus Wagner, Cap Anson, and Mordecai "Three Finger" Brown. He also believes some social institutions and inventions are novel or nonexistent, such as musicals about "the common cat" and "the King of Siam", the Packard automobile, the Fire Department, ice cream (or "iced cream."), vending machines, recycling, strip clubs, the DuMont, the word "into", silent films like the 1929''Lulu'', and the synonymy of ketchup and catsup. While trying to chat up a young woman, Burns offers to play the clavichord and show stereopticon images of the Crimean War. Health Edit Burns has numerous physical ailments and health problems, or more accurately, he has every physical ailment and health problem, including several discovered in him. He is often to the point where he seems to straddle the line between life and death. The Mayo Clinic diagnosed Burns with "Three Stooges Syndrome", where a delicate state of homeostasis is created by the presence in his body of every disease known to man cancel each other out. Mr. Burns took this as being invincible, although the doctor who told him this implied that the slightest breeze could kill him.17 Physically weak, he often has great difficulty performing the most basic physical tasks, such as giving a thumbs-up, receiving a hug, crushing a paper cup, or stepping on an insect. He is weak enough to be pushed over by an ant or a high-five, or pushed down by a sponge scrub on his head (although he was able to eventually get up in the latter case). He has a hunched back and his vertebral column is visible when he is viewed from the side. His exposure to radiation has given his skin a green glow (though seen in only one episode) and left him infertile. A 1,000 dollar bill dispensed from an ATM bruised him, leaving a reverse imprint of Grover Cleveland on his chest. When Burns was incarcerated at Springfield's penitentiary, when he was getting a mug shot, the camera flash was able to slam him against a wall and knock him out. His organs have grown immensely weak over the years: his heart is black and desiccated, and it barely beats or does not beat at all. It is shrunken to the size of a cherry. Burns' blood type is double-O negative.18 When his finger is pricked, he bleeds dust, and when his arm is poked with a needle, it passes through his arm like meringue. A chunk of Burns' brain once fell out through his ear. Another time, his lungs came out through his mouth and acted as an airbag. On another occasion, he indicated in an off-hand manner that he only has a single lung. If he is not careful, fluid can build up in his hands, causing them to swell to enormous proportions, and his fingers have been shown to flap in the breeze released from a bowling ball dispenser. It has been revealed that if Burns sweats even one drop, he could die of dehydration unless he takes a bath immediately. Burns has also lost body parts due to leprosy (one example is when he lost an entire fingernail in a cup). Both his legs have a crease in them, down the entire length. Apparently, the only reason that he could survive was due to hate, and he couldn't give out kindness without being nearly killed as a result. Medical treatment Edit Mr. Burns' medical treatment includes a weekly procedure which includes chiropractics, a painful vocal cord scraping, and an injection of pain-killers; its purpose is to postpone his death for one week. This makes his eyeballs grow to an unnatural size, and he becomes temporarily "nice." He also glows green, a result of working in a nuclear plant for ages. Burns' appearance once caused Homer to mistake him for an alien. He also has his brain flushed out with vinegar and his eyes "re-balled".Though Burns needs O negative blood, he stated (in song) that he took blood from sheep. Burns' knees are also sent out to be repaired at a "shop." His dentures replace themselves.19 He once broke all his bones after falling from his office window and being crushed by his stuffed polar bear. On rare occasions, he has displayed great strength and skill, such as when he managed to single-handly capture the Loch Ness monster, Nessie (though it was never explained how he did so) and when he rescued his girlfriend Gloria from a burning building (although she wound up carrying him out of the blaze). CareerEdit Burns is almost entirely work-oriented. At the nuclear plant, Burns spends most of time in his office, monitoring his workers via closed circuit cameras. In his office, he keeps a team of ten high-priced lawyers, a scale model of Springfield, a special microbe-resistant chamber, a two-seat escape pod, and the "League of Evil" - a sinister cabal whose members are long deceased, but whose skeletons remain. The booby traps in Burns' office include cricket poison, a secret trapdoor (though he sometimes forgets where it is), a catapult that fires 100 gram weights, and a ceiling-mounted suction tube, which he can use to transport dissident workers to Morocco. He is also a loan officer at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Employees’ Credit Union.204 Kent Brockman also credits Burns with having stolen Christmas from 1981 to 1985. In the non-canon Future-Drama, it was suggested that he did so again. He also claims to have participated in the Boston Tea Party. Burns owned or co-owned a number of business ventures in Springfield, including the Monty Burns Casino(later demolished),21 "Li'l Lisa" recycling (an ocean slurry manufacturing plant),22 and Burns Slant Drilling Co.,1 Burns Media, the electric company, the water works and even a hotel on Baltic Avenue. He owns the rights to the song, White Christmas. Burns has used his power and wealth to blackmail and bribe various members of Springfield, including Mayor Quimby, as well as safety inspectors. He once attempted to block out the sun to force Springfield residents to increase their use of electricity produced by the nuclear plant and was subsequently shot by Maggie. The town is routinely subject to Burns' abuse, and there is a general dislike of him throughout the town. In The Simpsons: Hit and Run, it is implied that he had a business partner that he killed. He stated this in level 7, mission 4. When Homer goes to his office, Mr. Burns mistakes him for the ghost of his former partner. ResidenceEdit : Main article: Burns Manor Burns resides in a vast, ornate mansion on an immense estate called Burns Manor, located at 1000 Mammon Lane, on the corner of Croesus and Mammon streets in the 'Springfield Heights' district. It is protected by a high wall, an electrified fence and a pack of vicious attack dogs known as "The Hounds", one of whom is named Winston. He usually releases the whole lot of hounds towards guests (implied only to drive out the guests from the house and without the actual intention of hurting the guests23). He has at least one 30+ yr old dog named Crippler, who specialized in attacking hippies, but is now so old he has trouble walking. If a guest put him in a particularly good mood, he'll return the favor by significantly reducing the amount of hounds released to one.24 At times he has employed for protecting a force of Wizard of Oz - style guards, a personal paramilitary force, a riot police squad and a robotic Richard Simmons. The inside of the mansion includes a room containing a thousand monkeys at a thousand typewriters, a bottomless pit, a human chess board, the largest television in the free world, a 'Hall of Patriots' commemorating his ancestors, a laboratory, a botanical garden of vultures bearing his likeness, a safe containing a Beefeater guard and a theater that is showing round-the-clock which plays regardless whether there is an audience or not. There also is a TV studio and a CCTV room. His residence also contains a closet full of clothes made from many different types of animals, such as a vest made from Gorilla chest and loafers made from gophers. The mansion is also home to many rare historical artifacts including the only existing nude photo of Mark Twain, the suit Charlie Chaplin was buried in, King Arthur's mythical sword Excalibur, and a rare first draft of the Constitution with the word "suckers" in it. RelationshipsEdit Burns has been engaged at least three times: a woman named Gertrude who died of loneliness and rabies, to Jacqueline Bouvier, and to a policewoman named Gloria. Though when he tells Homer about Gertrude, he says that he was her fiancé, but he implies that they were married as he says he missed their wedding, their honeymoon and their divorce due to working. He was once involved with a fellow student during his time at Yale named Mimsy Bancroft, and then later had an affair with her daughter, Lily. He once had an affair with Countess von Zeppelin. He was once in love with Marge, and pursued a relationship with her, but stopped once he discovered Marge was married. Agnes Skinner revealed that she once had an affair with Mr. Burns during the Great Depression. FamilyEdit Charles Montgomery Burns was born to Clifford Burns and Daphne Burns (before marriage her name was Daphne Charles (hence the name Charles)). * Clifford Burns was born to Wainwright Montgomery Burns and Evelyn Graycomb. * Evelyn Graycomb was born to Otto Graycomb and Lolly DuBois. * Lolly DuBois was born to Lance DuBois and Clarice Stemple. * Clarice Stemple is the sister of Gaylord Stemple. * Gaylord Stemple married Trixie Simpson. * Trixie Simpson is the sister of Garwood Simpson. * Garwood Simpson married Clowta Stillman and had a son named Howland Simpson who in turn married Gabby Crouse and had a son named "Old Tut" Simpson. * "Old Tut" Simpson married "Happy" Dinsdale and had a son named Orville Simpson who in turn married Yuma Hickman and had a son named Abraham Simpson II who is also known as Grampa Simpson. * Abraham Simpson II married Mona Simpson (before marriage her name was Mona Olsen) and had a son named Homer Simpson. Mr. Burns' great-great-grandmother's sister-in-law's brother's 4th great-grandson is Homer Simpson. Another line to Trixie Simpson goes like this: * Charles Montgomery Burns is the son of Clifford Burns and Daphne Burns. * Clifford Burns was the son of Wainwright Montgomery Burns and Evelyn Graycomb. * Evelyn Graycomb was the sister of Amos Graycomb. * Amos Graycomb was married to Moselle Graycomb (before marriage her name was Moselle Stemple). * Moselle Graycomb was the daughter of Paco Stemple and Riva Herrin. * Paco Stemple was the son of Gaylord Stemple and Trixie Simpson. If we carry on we find that Homer is also Burns' grandmother's sister-in-law (who is also her second cousin)'s grandmother's brother's 4th great grandson Mr. Burns had a strained relationship with his own mother, whom he apparently tried to kill at least once, for having had an affair with President Taft. When he was asked the cause of his parents' deaths, he replied: "Got in my way".17 His mother was seen at least once.2 OrganizationsEdit Mr. Burns is a member of various organizations. In his younger years, while a student at Yale University, he was a member of Skull and Bones. During World War II, Burns became a member of the Flying Hellfish squad, a group of soldiers who entered into a tontine regarding the ownership of German artwork. Burns was a member of the Stonecutters until it disbanded, at which time he joined the secret society that succeeded it: The Ancient Mystic Order of No-Homers. (One source of dislike of Burns for the "Stonecutters' is that despite his wealth and greed, he is outranked by Lenny). He is currently the head of the Springfield Republican Party (which includes Werner Newcastle and Count Dracula)and once headed a short-lived religion. He is also a member of the "Excluders' Club", the Springfield Golf and Country Club, and the National Rifle Association. He holds a chair (a demonic throne with snarling dogs chained to it) at Springfield Universityand controls an anti-democratic paramilitary force in Latin America. Burns once attended the annual Billionaire's Retreat, where he won the Austin Celtics basketball team from the Rich Texan in a poker game. After severely mismanaging the team, he lost nearly half his net worth. At the following year's retreat it was discovered he was no longer a billionaire. He was ejected from the camp, and thrown over a wall into the slack-jawed millionaire's camp.10 He once tried to run for Governor - until Marge Simpson forever ruined his chances by serving a three-eyed fish (an example of the adverse effects of the nuclear plant) for dinner in front of the media-he spat out the fish on live TV. At the end, he echoes Charles Foster Kane by crying out his name in rage and vows for the rest of his life to make Homer Simpson's life miserable.25 Burns was a Freemason "before it was trendy".26 On one episode he asked who was the goat legged demon on the TV monitor-he liked the cut of his jib; Smithers remined him it was his 10:00 appointment with the "Prince of Darkness" {The Devil]. Another time he showed Smithers a model of his tomb-he arranged in his will to have Smithers buried alive. Non-Canon AppearancesEdit ComicsEdit In the Simpsons: Jam Packed Jamboree comic In Burns We Trust, he takes over the Springfield Church, which he uses in order to help spread his infuence, with him stating that it is a sin for anyone is part of the Enivironmental Protection Agency, GreenPeace, and "Lisa Simpson's Tree Hugging Society." It is later revealed that he plans to asccend to the position of Pope, so that he can have tax-free access to all of the Vatican gold. However, when he learns the church is not Catholic, he promptly quits (much to everyone's glee), but only on the condition that Reverend Lovejoy will grant him permission to Heaven when he dies. Eventually, he agrees, but it is comically revealed that Mr. Burns can only go to Dog Heaven when he dies. later, it is shown in Dog Heaven (a.k.a. Cat Hell) that Mr. Burns is running around, pretending to be a dog, hoping to "rise up the alpha dog ladder!!!" FutureEdit Mr. Burns is later cryogenically frozen, aged 119. Scientists work to find a cure for 17 stab wounds to the back so that he can be thawed out and cured. He was cured in time to attend Lisa Simpson's wedding. He is not completely thawed, and when he tries to sit down, he snaps in half, which is also cured. At age 122, he is a shut-in who sponsors a Yale scholarship as punishment for stealing Christmas. He keeps diamonds to have them changed into Earth's most precious mineral of the age: coal. His home is also guarded by a large group of flying unicorn-clam creatures (uni-clams). It has been shown that Burns will continue living some millions of years into the future, albeit in the form of a partial android. In 70,000,000, he dies and goes to Dog Heaven, which was caused by offering to give the church back to Reverend Lovejoy in exchange for admittance into Heaven. He was tricked and got admittance into Dog Heaven. Count BurnsEdit : Main article: Count Burns Burns is a vampire but no one believes Lisa. She and Bart find Mr. Burns' secret lair which can be accessed by a staircase that has a lever which doubles as a fun slide and Bart (while fleeing from a horde of vampires) says "I shouldn't... But when am I going to be back here?" is turned into a vampire after pulling the lever. The Simpsons are then worried that Bart could get worse and The Simpsons have to kill the head vampire. Homer kills Burns (who comes back to life to fire Homer then dies again) but it is revealed Marge is the head vampire. Just as the vampires are about to bite Lisa, everyone says "Happy Halloween Everyone!" and it becomes a Charlie Brown Christmas parody. Lord MontymortEdit : Main article: Lord Montymort He is also Lord Montymort a parody of Simpsons character Mr. Burns and of Harry Potter character Voldemort. Video gamesEdit The Simpsons Arcade GameEdit Mr. Burns appears as the final boss in this game, operating a giant mechanical robot from within that changes form with the damage it receives from the Simpsons characters. He also was the one who orchestrated Smither's theft of a diamond, which also indirectly made him responsible for Maggie's kidnapping as well, as Smithers ended up kidnapping Maggie due to the diamond that he stole was knocked towards Maggie and she started using it as a pacifier. After being defeated, Mr. Burns is knocked unconscious and Maggie then places her old pacifier into Mr. Burns' mouth. The Simpsons Road RageEdit In The Simpsons Road Rage, Mr. Burns buys out the Springfield transit system and turns them into nuclear buses. In one of the missions, it is also said that he buys out the Springfield Shopper. Also, if you drive in the Springfield Mountains, you can drive into Burns Manor. In the last mission, you have to battle Mr. Burns as Homer, where Homer has smash the statues in Burns' garden. Also, in the second mission, you have to dodge him. In every single road rage or Sunday drive, he tries and hit you with his car. If you use a cheat code, you can drive his car, a nuclear bus or even Mr. Burns driving a brick. In the downtown location, you can see his bus depot. One of the other locations is his nuclear power plant. The Simpsons WrestlingEdit In The Simpsons Wrestling Mr. Burns appears as an enemy character, but cannot be fought directly; He accompanies Smithers while he is on the ring, throwing explosive test tubes at the player. Unlike most enemy characters, Smithers and Mr. Burns aren't unlockable. The Simpsons: Minutes to MeltdownEdit In The Simpsons: Minutes to Meltdown, Mr. Burns is shown telling Homer where Spider Pig went. The Simpsons: Hit and RunEdit In The Simpsons: Hit and Run, you can drive to the nuclear power plant in the first level. In the last level, you can climb up to Mr. Burns' office. You also see him in one level and can eventually drive his car if you complete the bonus mission in Level 7. The Simpsons GameEdit In the level Lisa the Tree Hugger, the player stops Mr. Burns from destroying the ecosystem. Burns plans to cut down every tree in Springfield and turn each one into a single luxury toothpick. When the logging facility is destroyed, Mr. Burns has Smithers phone in some goons to rough up Al Gore to make himself feel better. In Medal of Homer, a younger version of Burns steals paintings from Ville de St. Capitulons and protects them on board his personal naval carrier with a squad of sailors resembling Smithers. The Simpsons: Tapped OutEdit In the game The Simpsons: Tapped Out, the character gets to level 11 with the cooling towers. Behind the LaughterEdit CreationEdit Burns' character, appearance, and mannerisms are based on several different people. The show's creator Matt Groening principally based Burns on Fredrik Olsen, a reclusive Norwegian shipping magnate and the owner of Timex. Drawing further inspiration from oil tycoon John D. Rockefeller, David Rockefeller and fictional character Henry Potter from It's a Wonderful Life, Groening made Burns the "embodiment of corporate greed". Animator David Silverman parodied Burns's appearance on Fox founder Barry Diller, and modeled his body on a praying mantis. The idea of Burns reading employee names off cards in "There's No Disgrace Like Home" came from an article about Ronald Reagan that writer Al Jean had read. In some episodes, parallels have been drawn between Burns and moguls such as Howard Hughes and, more frequently, fictional character Charles Foster Kane from Citizen Kane. Writer George Meyer lifted Burns's "Excellent!" hand gesture from his former Saturday Night Live colleague Jim Downey. Matt Groening got Burns' middle name from a Montgomery Ward department store in Portland, Oregon's Northwest Industrial district and his surname from Burnside Street, a main thoroughfare in Portland. Burns's first name being Charles is a reference to Charles Foster Kane. In the script for "There's No Disgrace Like Home", Al Jean and Mike Reiss referred to him as "Mr. Meanie". In the second season, the writers started to enjoy writing about Smithers and Burns's relationship, and they often pitched episodes with them as the focus, but many never came to fruition. VoiceEdit Burns was originally voiced by actor Christopher Collins in the episode "Homer's Odyssey". He was soon replaced by Harry Shearer, who has voiced the character ever since. He modeled the voice on Lionel Barrymore and Ronald Reagan. Shearer is also the voice of Smithers and is able to perform dialogue between the two characters in one take. Shearer said that Burns is the most difficult character for him to voice because it is rough on his vocal cords and he often needs to drink tea and honey to soothe his voice. He describes Burns as his favorite character, saying he "likes Mr. Burns because he is pure evil. A lot of evil people make the mistake of diluting it. Never adulterate your evil." AgeEdit Burns' age has fluctuated during the course of the show, being explicitly stated as 81 in "Simpson and Delilah", and as old as 104 in "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)", "Homer the Smithers" and "A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love". In "Fraudcast News", Burns claims that he was born in 1881, making him 123 years old when the episode aired in 2004. In an issue of Simpsons Comics, Mr. Smithers states Mr. Burns is 118 years old. Even he's 150 years old He has been referred to as "Springfield's Oldest Resident" with a Social Security number of 000-00-0002 (cursing Franklin Roosevelt for having 0001). The first Social Security cards were issued in 1936.27 Frequent allusions to Mr. Burns' age place his date of birth in the late 19th century, which would make him more than 100 years old. He says he had a driver's license that expired in 1909, graduated from Yale University in 1914, and was depicted in a 19th-century woodcut terrorizing children (which, surprisingly, features him as an old man). Although Burns appears younger than Abe Simpson in all the World War II flashbacks, he is always older than Abe in all other sources. In "Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts", Bart sees a picture of Burns being punched by Theodore Roosevelt while Bart is researching him. In this instance he looks the same as he does today. Mr. Burns has also claimed that he has survived 12 economic recessions and eight panics. Other references to Mr. Burns' age place him at thousands of years old. In "Them, Robot", when Homer and Mr. Burns believe they are about to die, Homer asks Burns what his real age is. Although he doesn't give his age outright, he states, "Well, it's four digits"; if this is true then Mr. Burns is over a thousand years old. His ATM password, which is the same as his age, is four digits long (although it is possible the first and/or second digits are 0). Mr. Burns' birthplace has also been named as Pangaea.28 Also, in the one-time appearance of his "league of evil", a group of evildoers from many eras of history, many of the members are quite ancient historically. Since Burns presumably knew all of them before they died, this pushes his age back at least another 500 years, if not much more. Burns' wine cellar also has trophy heads of a Dodo, a Sabertoothed Cat, and a Tyrannosaurus rex. However, because his mother, who is currently alive, is 122, Burns would have to be younger. If the age given in Simpson and Delilah is correct, she would have to have given birth to him at around 18 years old. In The Simpsons Uncensored Family Album, the Simpson family tree shows Mr. Burns on the same row as Abe, meaning he is probably a similar age to him. Also in the album, there is a news report when Burns was 25 and Abe was 29, making Burns 4 years younger than Abe. In "The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants" he said he was a passenger on the Titanic. In "The Mansion Family", Cornelius Chapman receives the oldest person in Springfield Award being 108 years old, however he soon dies and Mr. Burns is the new owner of the award. This means Mr. Burns has to be younger than 108 years old. Burns' age provides the writers a character with whom they can express dated humor and references to popular culture before the 1950s. From time to time he takes up arms against someone he perceives as his enemy, the joke being his feebleness and the archaic nature of his chosen weapons (e.g., a morning star in his limousine, a blunderbuss, dueling pistols, etc.). Familiarity with the use of these weapons dates him considerably far back in history, especially the morning star, since this hasn't been a widely used weapon since the late medieval era. TriviaEdit * He owns the suit that Charlie Chaplin was buried in. * One of his middle names is Schicklgruber. This was the maiden name of Adolf Hitler's paternal grandmother. She later married a man named Hitler who legitimized her son, Hitler's father. * He owns the rights to the song White Christmas after blowing the chance to buy Picasso's painting Guernica, but the song ended up earning him billions; one of many possible results of his riches (other than his family inheritance after being the youngest of a large family - who all died - and numerous other examples). * In his cabinet he has a secret safe, hidden under a paiting that looks almost alike A Bar at the Folies-Bergere by Manet, except the waitress had Burns' head. Inside of a safe Burns hides his Last Will and a human heart in a jar. * Mr. Crocker from the Fairly Odd Parents is based off of Mr. Burns. This is because Butch Hartman is a fan of The Simpsons. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Living Villains Category:Big Bad